Una Diosa Indignada
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Hermes tiene grabaciones de todo y le muestra una a cierta diosa que, indignada por las palabras que escucha, decide hacer algo al respecto. Nadie le hace eso a ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Una Diosa Indignada**

_Día 6 de "El mes de Poseidón". Quedan 24. ¿Podre lograrlo? ¿Me dará la inspiración para tanto? ¿Me pasará el Señor Hermes más chismerío? Y lo más importante ¿se me ocurrirá algo para poner como última pregunta?_

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada.

* * *

**Una Diosa Indignada**

Hermes es conocido en el Olimpo por ser uno de los dioses más chismosos y tener la costumbre de ir por el mundo sin separarse de su mejor amiga. Su preciada cámara de batería y memoria infinitas.

Tiene en su templo una colección de videos cuidadosamente ordenados y catalogados. Cada uno con su título.

En este momento, el dios mensajero pasaba su dedo por entre los lomos de las cajas buscando uno en particular.

La diosa que lo acompañaba esperaba golpeando la punta de su pie contra el piso y de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué querías mostrarme?

-En un momento. Espera que lo encuentre.

-Si me dijeras qué buscamos podría ayudarte- se quejó.

Extendió sus alas doradas y voló hacia donde estaba el peli azul. Estaban a siete metros del piso en una sección con un cartel que decía **"Athena le patea el trasero a Poseidón".**

Cada caja tenia escrito un siglo en números romanos.

-¿Tenes grabadas todas las guerras santas entre Athena y Pose-sardina?

-También tengo las de Hades por allá- dijo Hermes señalando a la derecha. –Y las de Ares en aquel rincón- señalo hacia una punta apartada con una considerable **baja** cantidad de videos.

-Ja, Ares se rindió fácil. No sé si llamarlo cobarde o inteligente- se jactó la diosa –Después de todo Athena siempre tiene mi ayuda.

-¡Acá está! La había puesto en cualquier lado.

El dios bajó hasta donde tenía su hermosa pantalla gigante (algo nuevo) y su reproductor de películas (un dvd en este caso).

"**Athena barre el piso con Poseidón. Siglo XX"**

-Quería mostrarte algo- Hermes adelanta la grabación hasta el momento en que Athena se enfrenta al Dios de los Mares.

_-Poseidón ¿acaso lo has olvidado?-_ se escuchaba la voz de Athena desde los parlantes _–Tengo un arma que puede conquistarlo todo._

La diosa mirando sonrió feliz.

_-Los caballeros de Athena siguen vivos._

-¡¿Qué?!- el grito indignado de la Diosa resonó por todo el Olimpo. –A, no. Esa me escucha. Yo soy la Diosa de la victoria.

-Niké- intentó atraer la atención de la mujer el dios mensajero.

-¿Renuncio a mi reencarnación para que Zeus use mi cosmos para el báculo de Athena y ella le da el crédito a sus caballeros? ¡Es inaudito! ¡Yo soy su arma más poderosa! ¡Yo puedo conquistarlo todo! ¡Soy la Diosa de la Victoria! ¡Nunca fallo!

-Niké- las alas doradas de la diosa se estaban poniendo tan negras como su cabello y estaba asustando a Hermes.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?!

Liberó una explosión de cosmos que destruyó el televisor nuevo de Hermes. Por suerte su preciada colección de filmaciones estaba protegida por una barrera de cosmos.

Cratos apareció en el mismo momento en que Niké desaparecía.

-Sentí el cosmos de mi hermana. ¿Qué pasó?

-Se enojó con Athena- dijo Hermes que intentaba acomodarse los desordenados mechones de cabello y se sacaba polvo de la ropa.

-Hermes. ¿Dónde está Niké?

* * *

**Santuario de Athena.**

Una muy furiosa diosa de cabellos y alas negras había irrumpido en el templo de Athena durante una reunión de la orden dorada.

Los que habían intentado detenerla habían fallado.

-¿Ellos son tu arma más poderosa?- le gritó a Saori a la cara mientras señalaba a los santos a sus espaldas.

-Yo—

-Tu ¿qué? ¡Yo soy tu arma más poderosa! Es indignante que no me des el crédito de tus victorias. Soy tu mano derecha.

-Niké—

-Niké, nada- la diosa le arrancó el báculo de las manos a Athena. –Me llevo esto. Es mío.

Y con eso la diosa desapareció.

-Princesa, ¿está bien?- preguntó Shion.

-Sí. Me pregunto qué hará Niké con mi báculo.

* * *

**Monte Olimpo**

Niké pulía el báculo en su templo.

-Increíble. No sólo no me da el crédito, sino que deja que el báculo se llene de tierra. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando me ofrecí a ayudarla? Ahora entiendo porque Pallas no la aprecia mucho que digamos.

Cratos observaba en compañía de sus hermanos. Niké era la más violenta de los cuatro y eso que él y Bia eran los que representaban la violencia.

-No le voy a devolver nada hasta que no se venga hasta acá y me proclame como su arma más poderosa- la Diosa de la Victoria seguía hablando sola.

Cratos decidió no intervenir. Esto ya había pasado antes, se le pasaría en cuestión de días. Niké obtendría lo que quería y sería feliz.

Ella siempre ganaba. No por nada era la Diosa de la Victoria.

* * *

_**Inspiración**__: el comentario de Athena a Poseidón sobre sus santos siendo su arma más poderosa. Mi reacción fue ¿Y Niké? ¿No se supone que ella es la victoria?_

_Gracias por leer!_

_**Se busca nuevo portador para el báculo de Athena.**_

_**Cualquier interesado comuníquese al 0-800-victoria**_

_**El éxito está garantizado (siempre que se le dé el crédito a Niké, de otro modo te quitará el báculo y allá tú)**_


	2. Detrás de cámara

**Detrás de cámaras**

**Disclamer**: Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada. Los dioses griegos no son míos.

* * *

**Recuperando el báculo**

Saori permanecía sentada en su silla de piedra. Sus manos se cerraban con fuerza en los apoya-brazos y, debido a los movimientos de la diosa, sus uñas estaban desapareciendo al ser enfrentadas con la piedra.

Shion, parado a su lado como el fiel guerrero que era, la observaba con mucha atención y estaba atento a cualquier cosa que la muchacha decidiera decir.

«_Un baño calentito. Con esencia de jazmín. Y luego un delicioso té de tilo y miel. Un capitulo de mi novela y a la cama._»

―Shion.

El lemuriano se llevó una mano al corazón ante semejante susto y miró a su diosa.

―Sí, Señorita.

―Recuperaré mi báculo.

Saori se levantó, acomodó su vestido y su cabello, y salió con paso decidido hacia el templo de Nike. Le demostraría a la Diosa de la victoria que nadie trataba así a la Diosa protectora de la Tierra.

Shion la vio irse y, cuando la sombra de Athena había desaparecido y pasaron diez minutos sin que nadie entrara, determinó que era seguro ir a preparar su baño. No había logrado meter ni el dedo gordo del pie en el agua que escuchó las voces de Milo y Camus discutiendo en el salón. Adiós a su día de relajación.

* * *

Athena miró la entrada del templo de Nike y pasó cinco minutos apretándose las manos una con la otra y respirando profundo.

«_Puedes hacerlo. Es solo otra diosa. La de la victoria y está enfadada contigo, pero no es nada que no puedas manejar… Quizás debería pedirle ayuda a papi_»

En el momento en que se disponía a salir en busca de Zeus, las puertas del templo se abrieron. No le quedó otra opción más que entrar.

Caminó, media encorvada, por entre los pasillos poco iluminados del templo e intentaba no hiperventilar.

«_Todo estará bien. Nike es una mujer razonable que una vez quiso matar a Apolo porque se quedó con el último bocado de ambrosía… pero qué estoy diciendo, no es para nada razonable. Está loca, loca._»

―Athena ―llamó una voz.

Tan concentrada estaba la peli lila que no había notado que ya estaba en el salón del trono, donde Nike pulía su báculo irradiando un aura de superioridad.

―Vengo por mi báculo.

―MI báculo.

―Papi me lo dio a mí.

―Pero es mi cosmos.

―Regrésamelo, Nike.

―No quiero.

―¡Nike!

―¡Athena!

Las diosas se miraron con ferocidad, incluso se podían ver las chispas en el aire, pero ninguna hizo un movimiento.

―Sabes lo que quiero ―dijo Nike con voz dulce y una sonrisa. ―Hazlo y quizás considere regresártelo.

Saori revoleó los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cadera.

―Nike ―empezó con voz monótona y sin expresión alguna ―. Gran diosa de la victoria, la diosa más poderosa y nunca derrotada. Me disculpo por mi falta al no darte el crédito que te corresponde por tu papel jugado en mis hazañas. Eres mi pariente favorito y tu templo debería ser el más grande y hermoso en el Olimpo.

Athena terminó con su monólogo, el mismo que todos habían memorizado para complacer a Nike, y miró a su pariente.

Nike tenía la sonrisa más grande del mundo y aplaudía como una niña.

―Muy bien, muy bien. ¡Otra! ¡Otra!

―¡Nike!

―Ya está bien, toma. Pero me lo cuidas.

Nike revoleó el báculo sin cuidado alguno y sin mirar hacia donde mientras sacaba su diario y empezaba a escribir.

―Puedes irte ―dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano.

Saori tomó el báculo y regresó a su Santuario.

* * *

La Diosa de la Sabiduría regresó a su hogar y se encontró con Milo y Camus discutiendo en el templo principal mientras Shion se refregaba las sienes.

En toda su sabiduría, hizo lo más lógico en ese momento. Golpeó a los caballeros con su báculo y los desmayó.

«_Por eso estaba tan alterada al no tenerlo_» pensó Shion.

―¿Por qué discutían? Es raro ver a Camus participar de una discusión.

―Al parecer Milo uso el templo de acuario como hogar para sus mascotas.

Ante la expresión de "no entiendo nada" de su diosa, Shion explicó.

―A Milo se le dio por cuidar hormigas coloradas.

* * *

**OMAKE**

**El diario de Nike**

"_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy gané. No es que sea algo nuevo pero gané y eso es todo lo que importa._

_La mejor Diosa de todas. Nike"_

Cratos no se sorprendió en absoluto, todas las entradas del diario de Nike eran iguales.

* * *

**El baño de Shion**

Finalmente podía disfrutar de su baño. El agua tibia, la esencia de jazmín… si solo no tuviera a las dorados como intrusos salpicándose agua, gritando y actuando como monos que han metido los dedos en un enchufe, todo sería mejor.

―¡No me jales del cabello!

―¡Deja de empujarme!

―¡Me entró jabón en el ojo!

* * *

_Gracias por leer..._

_Lena :)_


End file.
